Cortisol (F) metabolism is altered in simple obesity. The matabolic clearance rate (MCR) is increased and plasma F is maintained by an increase in the production rate (PR) or secretion rate (CSR). The PR of adrenal androgens in obese females has received little attention. The specific aims of this research are to: (1) determine the individual and combined effects of age and degree of obesity on F and adrenal androgen secretion; (2) determine if the changes in F and adrenal androgen secretion that occur with age and obesity are associated with increased sensitivity to ACTH. The following determinations will be made on premenopausal and postmenopausal females with varying degrees of obesity: (1) peak and nadir diurnal plasma levels of F, androstenedione (A), 11-hydroxyandrostenedione (11-OH-A) and dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA); (2) the CSDR; (3) the integrated 24-hour plasma concentration, the disappearance rate (T1/2), the MCR and PR of A, 11-OH-A, DHEA and F; (4) the degree of sensitivity and responsivity of F, A, 11-OH-A and DHEA secretion to graded physiological doses of exogenous ACTH. The following hypotheses will be examined: (1) The MCR and PR of adrenal androgens are increased and the T1/2 decreased in non-hirsute, eumenorrheic, obese females compared to age-matched, normal-weight females. (2) The PR of the adrenal androgens is proportional to the size of the fat mass and is disproportionately greater than the CSR. (3) Plasma levels of A, DHEA and 11-OH-A are not different from normal in non-hirsute, eumenorrheic, obese women despite an increase in their MCR, which suggests a servo-control mechanism exists which maintains the plasma levels by regulating the PR accordingly. (4) There is increased sensitivity to ACTH of the secretion of adrenal androgens in obese females compared to age-matched, normal-weight females. (5) There is decreased secretion of adrenal androgens with age in obese females. If the MCR and PR is significantly greater than that of F and is proportional to the size of the fat mass and plasma levels are maintained at normal levels, then the hypothesis is supported that there is a separate servo-control mechanism which maintains normal plasma levels of the androgens separately from ACTH.